Who are you?
by ZyvrienDAwesome
Summary: They dont know her, but why they keep her as their friend? Gonna find out the answer of the question without answer. Read this guys and Im gonna love it. This is not about you but about her. Genderbend. Failed suicide. Rated for the suicide and some dirty words. Not for children.


**Edited:**

 ***Errors fixed**

 ***Complicated things**

* * *

 **Who are you?**

* * *

Im a transfer student. From Italy. People seemed to know my family name. They avoided me. I dont care though, Im not looking forward being their friend anyways.

—

My classes are boring. Im introduced by the teach but no one really cares. No one approached me besides the teach. Im glad I sat near the window.

 _'I can have peace here'_

—

Lunch is just the same. No one but the server approached me. Its kind of lonely in my table. I think I need to find a place for a person like me. Never been normal.

—

My classes after lunch is boring. I even got a little late, that's why Im sitting at the back, not in the window side. I hope the bullies didn't noticed me. I hope they wont see me.

 _'But that's really impossible to happen'_

—

After school is not fun at all. They saw me. They noticed me. I got bullied. Here I am now, in a hidden corner of the school building. Hiding, scared, crying. Weak, coward. Its a tough work to pretend to be weak, to pretend you cant fight them and especially to control yourself from killing them. *****

 _'Someday, some revenge and never a mercy'_

—

The following days are just like the day before. They left more bruises than before. People avoided and kept their distance from me.

Its not like I have some disease. Why? Why do I need to be bullied. I never wanted to be like this. But I think this is cool though, you can be fearless, you can be strong, you can rule other people. If only Im not holding some patience on me, the same thing might happen.

—

Today something different happened. I saw a trio having their time of their lives, singing in the music room. I sneak in, I hope they didn't notice me. They play beautifully, I wonder, are they not afraid? They are just like me, what if the bullies saw them?

 _Im worried. Im jealous. I seek for their accompany._

 _'I want to be friends with them'_

—

The day after is shocking. I never thought that the trio yesterday were in my classes. All of my classes. They even eat in my table, chatted with me and do something no one ever dared to do to me.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, their names. I gave a fake name and gave them a reason why but they just smiled at me. ******

 _'They are fun people to be with'_

—

I knew it already, they are bullied too.

Gilbert is albino, being albino is tough.

Antonio is childish, affectionate towards children, sometimes dark, he was even accused being pedophile once.

Francis is accused as a pervert because he's French.

While Im too far from similar to them.

 _'I never born to be normal'_

—

They always brought me to their practices. They formed a band named 'BTT' or 'Bad Touch Trio'. I dont know what it means but I dont really care, if they play good then that's what I care.

—

Today the trio is away. I dont know where but I do why. They wanted to perform in front of the crowd. This day became boring without them. And the bullies came back.

 _'So much attention I've got from them, huh?'_

 _—_

Things became difficult for me to recover. Gilbert, Antonio and Francis returned but... they changed. They won the contest. Girls came clinging to them. Teachers even gave them more attention than the students that studied hard. While they avoided me now.

I wonder if I still want to be friends with them even after that. I knew already that people change after a success, then why did I stayed with them?

—

Today seemed to be more difficult than before.

 **I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE.**

... I think its time to go now.

—

The wind is so refreshing up here.

The railings are so cold.

The birds singing with harmony.

People chattering.

People watching as I stand in the railing.

Gasps, shouts, cries can be heard from below.

Then a familiar trio approached me.

 _'I_ _wonder if they remember me now'_

"Don't!" They shout. I shook my head and smiled coldly to them.

Then I jumped.

The world went black, I can't see a thing. But I do hear everything, I heard crying, shouting, laughing, and cursing.

I do wonder what will happen next.

—

I fell in a coma, that's what the doctor said.The most relieving thing that happened on my critical condition. Doctors said that I might have amnesia when I wake up.

Even when Im in a coma, I can still feel my surroundings, I can still hear everything.

 _W_ _hy? How?_

 _—_

"Hey! Don't do that again, okay?" A voice echoed inside the room. I can tell who it was from the German accent, its Gilbert.

"¡Sí! Dont do that ever again! We're worried sick ya know?" It has a Spanish accent so its Antonio.

"Mon cher, we love you as our own little sister, so please dont do that again!" And that's Francis.

If Im like a little sister to you three then why? Why you act like somebody else after that contest?

 _What a brother you are!_

 _—_

The same routine as the previous visits. Me lying on the bed, them putting presents beside me, putting flowers on the vase and saying sorry of something. I dont even thought that I have so many people cared for me.

 _What if I died there? Would they cry in my grave?_

 _—_

Its already 5 years I think. I discovered I had a little sister, a grandfather and a mother. I wonder where they are before. Did they leave me on purpose? I hope not.

My sister is a year younger than me. My grandfather and sister is quite annoying though. They have such a lively personality.

I wonder what my mother is like, she never spoken.

—

The trio keep on visiting me even its already 5 years had passed. They told me their most recent performance. They told me that their names are already in the TV. They told me almost everything. They even told me that they wish I would be awake in their upcoming concert.

 _I even wish that I would wake up before you guys go._

 _—_

"Hey... Umm... You didn't tell us your true name. If you wake up, please do tell us. We waited for you for 5 years and *sob* you s-still keep on *sob* s-sleeping there. *sob* Please wake *sob* up now." That's Antonio, I wonder why he's crying. Why he's alone.

"Gil and Franny is getting drunk again. I hope you wake up now to stop them. Please..." His footsteps then fade away.

Unknown to everybody, Im awake this whole 5 years. The day after the attempt suicide, Im awake but even me, myself didn't know.

I lost my eyesight for 5 years.

I lost control of my body for 5 years.

The doctors knew and told me about my situation. I told them not to tell anybody. They agreed. *******

 _'Im sorry'_

—

The next day. The day after and another. No one visited.

I can see now and move my body. All of my sense came back but nobody came to visit me.

I wonder how they're doing right now. I wonder when is that concert. I wonder why they're not here with me.

Maybe that voices are just illusions. Maybe no one really cared.

I hope they're okay.

A few hours I closed my eyes, attempted to sleep but I cant.

I finally opened my eyes, still no one in there beside myself.

Then footsteps echoed.

Maybe its just the doctors or the nurses. I closed my eyes in a relaxed manner.

"Hey... Are you awake now?" That's not the nurse or the doctor. I opened my eyes and saw the most appealing faces ever in my life.

Its Antonio, Gilbert and Francis. I finally saw them, the most caring people here on Earth.

I cried. They stared. Continued, no one approached me like they used to do. I looked up and saw them...

Crying...

"I-Im s-sorry..." I apologized, then Im in a group hug.

"We're sorry too" Gilbert said in tears.

"If we didn't act like that you must be still with us this past 5 years, we're really sorry." Francis sobbed.

"Heh, Im still with you guys. Its not like I died." I smiled.

"But if we didn't did act like that you might have finish you schooling and reach your dreams... like us." Antonio hugged me even tighter. I struggled by the hug.

They're killing me.

"C-Cant. B-Breath!" I managed to say.

They carefully pulled away. Gilbert has the most highest pride so he quickly wiped the tears and smiled sheepishly. Francis being the drama addict he kept on crying while biting his handkerchief. Antonio being Antonio, hugged me AGAIN. Not that I hate it, I even totally missed this.

"Guys... Ummm... Please dont be angry by this." The trio nodded.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise!" They smiled.

"Well... You know that I ended up in a coma right?"

"How'd you know?" Gilbert asked.

"Let me talk, so that's a... lie I made up." The Trio's face is blank.

"Please speak." I pleaded.

"How? Why?" Gilbert asked. Gilbert is seemed the one that is really affected.

"I'm awake all this passed 5 years, I lost my eyesight and control my body that's why I can't move. But I don't know why, I dont know why I didn't told you. That's why Im sorry." I cried.

The trio is quiet, its not pleasing to hear.

"Its okay really, I understand that you have something to hide from us. But the only thing is, what if you died there?! You thought we can continue to live with you dead? We can't even name your grave if that happens." Gilbert replied. Its not rare to hear that its only Gilbert that keep on asking or talking. Its just not so good.

"I know that Gil... That's why please dont leave me." I cried even more.

"Huh?! What's the point? Why would we leave you? You're even the one trying to leave us!" Gilbert shouted.

"Please Gil, don't shout." Antonio and Francis pleaded.

"You know that we love you, why would we leave you?" He sighed, I calmed down a bit.

"Because Im dangerous to be with." I replied.

"How is that?" Francis asked.

"Im Lovina Vargas, the long lost daughter of the Italian Mafia's leader. Im not normal. They can kill anytime, they wanted. And I dont want you three to die, because of me. Because of hanging out with me. I hate it but I wanted to die." I cried again. This whole conversation is full of crying, it sucks.

"Lovina... Vargas... Its so familiar to me. Vargas. Vargas. Vargas— Thats right! You're Lovina Vargas, the granddaughter of Romulus Vargas, the older sister of Feliciana Vargas and the daughter of Chiara and Alfredo Vargas! I knew it! You're the girl Vater wanted to adopt but you went missing, your family keep on finding you but lost hope and considered you as dead. Your family went here, someone called them but when I asked them who they refused to answer instead they cling to you." Gilbert beamed happily.

"I knew it that they visited me Gil, Im not in a total coma remember?" I sighed.

"Wait, so if you were Lovina Vargas then you are my adopted sister! Yey!" Gilbert rejoiced.

"Then that means, we can see you everyday! Yey!" Antonio and Francis joined Gilbert, they high fived repeatedly.

I laughed at the cute moment.

"So~ that means you trust us now?" I nodded.

"Promise us not to do it again?" I shook my head.

"Promises are meant to be broken so no promises to be made. Its better not a promise than breaking a promise." I replied but I received a smack in the shoulder. I glared at the suspect.

"Idiot! How idiot of you Lovi! We cannot afford to watch you fall at a 4 story building again." Antonio pouted.

"Then I'll fall for you instead." I smirked and winked at him. He blushed and we all but him laughed.

"Lovina staying with Francis might make you a French." Gilbert joked.

"Then I can be a French-Italian. A great lover and a great cook. I can be a good mother." I winked at Antonio once again, who just blushed even more visible.

"Careful with your words Lovina, we cant predict future. L'amour is unpredictable, you might fall for our dear Toni~" Francis winked at me and I just laugh.

"Its good that I fall for Toni than to fall with other bastards." I joked but not really a joke. Im kind of serious and joking that time.

"Then its good that a sexy, hot and cute Italian like you will fall for me than a bitchy slutty women." He winked at me. We all laughed. This is not that emotional, I think.

—

 _Things are really unpredictable. Who thought that, that cheesy jokes can be true. But its better than falling for a bastard._

 _Me and Toni got married last year. Who thought that I can have my own happy ending with my bestfriend that now my husband. My sweet, sweet husband. Even if I throw some curses at him, he still keep on coming back. Gilbert finally met his true love, Madeline Williams. While Francis met his back in his home country, France, Jeanne is the name. Francis and Gilbert were so lucky having cute, sweet, and caring wives. I wonder what Toni saw at me but a thing is for sure. We love each other._

 _Its funny to think that I started a loner, friends with Gil, Toni and Franny, jealousy got me, committed suicide, end up making a lie and telling the truth and there, love blossoms, true friendships and everything, everyone seek for._

 _To make it more funny, I didn't even tell them my name when we first met. Im laughing when I think about it._

 _I, Lovina Vargas_

 _The daughter of the Italian Mafia_

 _The most feared Mafia branch_

 _The most feared daughter_

 _The most dangerous daughter and person to be with_

 _The most lonely person_

 _Is now a caring, lovely, wife of Antonio Carriedo._

 _I am now known as Lovina Vargas Carriedo._

 _The most lovely wife in our little town._

 _ **—**_

* * *

 _ **Edited: For some misunderstandings...**_

 _ ***- Because Lovina's part of the Mafia, that means she knew how to kill but she needs some control.**_

 _ ****- This one is quite complicated and confusing, well, here's the thing, The trio wasn't listening that time and following days so they didn't knew. Another thing, Lovina changed her full name so that means no 'Lovina Vargas' in the attendance of the teach. Or anything you wanted to think how they didn't know.**_

 _ *****- This thing is really complicated, I know that, Im the author, right? So the doctors told her her condition, they know everything... So! They told her, before they allowed visits and then BOOM! The doctors agreed and told a lie at every questions. For the lost of her 2 functions, well, there should be a scientific explanation there but Im just kidding! Well, she lost those two because of the fall, her eyesight were affected and the lost of control of the body is quite easy to understand so no explanation there.**_

 _ **Thank you for understanding my errors, Im just a newbie.**_

* * *

 _ **Hallo! I am Zyv! The most bitter person alive, made a happy ending of SpaMano. I wonder what's the point of writing this but yeah, I already made it. Published it and continue living in reality. I just stop my reality life just to make this. Yay! Bye bye people. Reviews are highly appreciated and gonna make my heart and brain happy. Ciao~**_


End file.
